fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Akafuji Akira
Akafuji Akira (赤藤輝 or Alice Akafuji in the English dub) is a main character of her own fan series. Her alter ego is the red Pretty Cure Cure Garnet (キュアガーネット), she is represented by the garnet birthsone and her final smash is Garnet Rush. Her catchphrases are “Be good whatever you are.” and “Good job, Flashy!”. Appearance Akira/Alice Akira is a pale girl with dark red eyes and medium length dark red hair. It is tied in twintails by red ribbons. Her casual attire is a red dress with matching boots and white socks. Her school uniform is a red dress with matching shoes and white socks. She also wears a gold belt on her waist. Cure Garnet As Cure Garnet, her hair and eyes brighten to red and her ponytails raise. She wears a red ribbon dress with matching boots and gloves. She also wears a belt which contains her transformation items and a ruby red headband. Personality Akira is the calm and collected of Gem Pretty Cures. However, she is prone to make judgments based on emotions alone, such as when she and the other members of her team found out the Bones Pretty Cure! members own their transformation items, she decided to retrieve their transformation items herself so that their goal would be over quicker at the cost of nearly losing a Gem Monster with her own piece. In SSBUPCE * Onscreen appearance: Teleports in wrapped in her cape. * Final smash: seen in Pretty Cure section. It is called Garnet Rush. * Victory pose 1: Performs three slashes with her sword, says “Come back when you can put up a fight.”, then warps away. * Victory pose 2: Flies to the scene and spreads her cape, saying “You’ve got yet to learn.”. * Victory pose 3: Performs two slashes and twirls her sword, saying “Victory... is my destiny.”. Favourite Kids Learning Tube geography songs # Morocco geography song. # Bangladesh geography song. # Iraq geography song. # Scotland Country geography song. Favourite monsters in MSM and DoF * Wubbox. * Ghazt. * Rare Wubbox. Quotes Akira And he prepares to make a hate crime. Hello there, my name is Akafuji Akira! Whoa. Fight for outer space. Wow! That’s easy. Cure Garnet The red heart is the power of love! Cure Garnet! Movies Whoa, whoa whoa. Attacks Natural # Garnet Flower (neutral attack). # Unnamed Forward tilt. # Unnamed up tilt. # Unnamed down tilt. # Soulder Tackle (dash attack). # Unnamed forward smash. # Unnamed up smash. # Unnamed Down Smash. # Unnamed neutral aerial. # Unnamed forward aerial. # Unnamed Back aerial. # Hand Slap (up aerial). # Unnamed down aerial. # Unnamed grab. # Unnamed pummel. # Unnamed forward throw. # Wild Swing Ding (Back throw). # Unnamed up throw. # Unnamed down throw. # All Unnamed floor attacks. # Unnamed Edge Attack. Special # Heart (Neutral). # Aerobic Slam (Side). # Fist Move (Up). # Garnet Slam (down). # Garnet Rush (Final Smash). Transformation sequence To transform into Cure Garnet, Akira needs to say “Pretty Cure! Gemstone Activate!” and uses her Cure Gem as well as her Pretty Cure Pad. By inserting her Cure Gem into her Cure Pad and using her transformation phrase, Akira will then ring the gong, which will materialise a boxing arena around Akira. She will then raise her left arm as her costume begins manifesting, with her eyes and hair colour changing to red and her hair being styled into higher ponytails as the moon appears in behind her face. Her Pretty Cure Pad gets into its pounch. Akira will proclaim her introduction after she is fully transformed. Trivia * Akira shares her seiyuu with Riko Chiaki from Magia Record. * Akira shares her dubbed actor with Flashy from TRRghtGs and PPFs, and they share some similarities between each other; both have final smashes ending with Rush, both have the same final smash description, both have the same accent as each other and both turn around while gasping. References * Cure Garnet makes a casual female. Victory pose list See here: List of Akira’s Victory poses. Gallery DC3DE778-06BF-42A2-8B12-1D405278D08D.jpeg|Akira! 9E846827-D345-4C0C-88A0-007516915963.jpeg|Cure Ruby 52711069-D91A-4B4C-BE81-661C8B57D3F8.jpeg|Her cousin Category:Red Cures Category:Love using Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Lead Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Super Smash Bros Ultimate Pretty Cure edition Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Characters